El juguete de la reina
by grecia.basurco
Summary: Ferid creyó pasarse de listo cuando comento al consejo de fundadores que Krul necesitaba alguien a su lado, pero a Krul no le a hecho gracia lo que hizo (esta historia se hizo para divertirte y hacerte reír)(no yaoi)


**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy les presento la historia más rápida y random que se me ocurrió o que se me tiene que ocurrir. Primero que nada me alegra decir que en esta pequeña historia habrá maltrato contra Ferid (siiiiii), así que disfruten._**

Era un día algo agitado para Krul Tepes porque se le había informado que había una reunión urgente con el consejo de progenitores (fundadores), para ella era una real molestia ya que tenía que verse a la cara con el desagradable Ferid…A veces ella se pegunta porque rayos no lo había asesinado si le caía tan mal, pero luego recordaba que muchas veces esa alimaña se escapaba o pedía clemencia, tal vez algún día si lo mate pero por el momento había que soportarlo o torturarlo (lo primero que pasara).

En la reunión:

-Como es sabido, Krul, es nuestra actual reina, pero hemos considerado que reina necesita alguien en quien apoyarse—dijo el segundo fundador

-Está diciendo que yo no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo—dijo Krul intentando mantener su compostura.

-No, nada de eso, al contrario creemos que estás haciendo un gran trabajo, pero la verdad es que se necesita más avances y no crees que puedas soportar todo lo que implica tu cargo—replico el segundo fundador—Por eso hemos llegado a esta decisión, usted tendrá que desposarse con uno los de los fundadores.

Krul al escuchar eso se disgustó, ya que no quería compartir el poder que tenía con nadie, además ella estaba segura que eso no puedo solo ocurrirse al consejo fundador.

-Me podrían decir a quien se le ocurrió esa ridícula idea—dijo Krul con mucha seriedad

-Hace unos meses el séptimo fundador, Ferid Bathory, no sugirió, la verdad lo estuvimos considerando hasta llegar a esta conclusión—contesto el cuarto fundador—Usted podrá elegir entre Ferid Barthory, Crowley Eusford o Less Karr.

Ella mira Ferid con una mirada asesina, Ferid se percata de eso e intenta no mirarla tanto.

-Ya veo…Y qué sucedería si mis pretendientes desaparecieran, por ejemplo Ferid—comento Krul.

-Pues por obvia lógica no podría tomar el cargar—contesto el segundo fundador.

-Eso quería saber—dijo Krul.

-Bueno, concluyo la reunión del consejo de fundadores.

En ese instante Krul mira a Ferid y le sonríe sínicamente, la peli rosa se le acerca al séptimo fundador y lo jala hacia otra habitación. Cuando está ahí Krul lo primero que hace es mandarle una patada al rostro, para luego ella cortarle los brazos, claro que Ferid intento protegerse pero no era lo suficiente fuerte contra Krul Tepes. Después de quitarle las piernas ella pudo hablar "tranquila".

-Veo que te quieres pasar de listo, pregunto si a alguien le afectaría tu muerte—dijo Krul

-Mi querida Krul, no entiendo porque te molestas conmigo—comento Ferid con su tono desesperante que tiene—Además sé que si Mika hubiera hecho lo mismo ni siquiera te hubieras quejado.

Ferid sabía que hablar sobre el tema de Mika era delicado pero como siempre a Ferid le gustaba arriesgarse a pesar de que sabía cómo terminaría esto…Para Ferid era divertido ver como "el amor de su vida" se molestaba y le cortaba el brazo…Krul lo miro aún más molesta.

-Veo que quieres jugar con la muerte, debes sentirte celoso de Mika—dijo Krul maliciosamente

-Tal vez, es que no me gusta compartir a mi Krul—dijo Ferid

-Ya veo, pero creo que no deberías sentirte celoso de él, después de todo tu solo eres un simple juguete para mí—dijo Krul juguetonamente-¿Cuál es tu último deseo antes de morir?

Ferid la miro fijamente, sonrió y le dijo…

-Lo único que quiero es escucharte decir que me amas—contesto Ferid

Krul le sonrió, mirándole fijamente le dijo…

-No creo que sea necesario decirte eso, después de todo eso se expresa con acciones—Krul se le acerca a Ferid y lo besa.

Después del beso, Ferid parecía estar más feliz de lo habitual (sigue con la misma cara de pedófilo…por si se lo preguntaban).

-No me esperaba eso mi preciada Krul—comento Ferid entre risas

-¿Qué están gracioso?—dijo Krul perdiéndola paciencia

-Oh, nada…Es solo que no esperaba que yo fuera el primero en besarte—comento Ferid

-¿El primero en besar?—Krul suelta una carcajada

-¿Y ahora que te divierte mi hermosa Krul?—comento Ferid confundido

-Pues, me parece gracioso que pienses que fuiste el primero en besarme—dijo Krul

-¿A qué te refieres? Si no fui yo ¿Quién?—pregunto Ferid confundido

-Pues, digamos que esa persona la convertí en vampiro—contesto Krul

-No me digas que fue tu adorado Mika—dijo Ferid sorprendido-Valla, Krul tu siempre traes sorpresas, creo que dejare que esta vez Mika me gane.

-Me estas empezando a aburrir, creo que será mejor terminar con esto de una vez—dijo Krul

En ese instante Krul lo pateo como pelota de futbol, Ferid sale prácticamente volando de la habitación, logrando romper la pared e impactándose en el siguiente muro del pasadizo. En ese mismo instante Mika pasaba y para su mala suerte se los tuvo que encontrar con ellos en el peor de los momentos, Mika solo miro atrás del hueco que había provocado Krul por haber pateado a Ferid, Krul se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mika.

-Mika, no quieres ayudarme matando a Ferid—dijo Krul

Mika analizo la situación, vio a Ferid y le dijo…

-Por muy tentadora que sea tu propuesta no creo que deba meterme en su asunto por el momento—dijo Mika

-Bueno, si esa es tu decisión. Pero espero que vengas más tarde—dijo Krul

Ferid que andaba algo consiente comento algo que hizo que afirmara su muerte…

-Sera mejor que no vallas por seguro será para verte la cara—comento Ferid (no cambiara)

Mika lo ignora y se va, en ese instante Krul estaba más que molesta…

-Con que ahora te crees gracioso, yo sé qué hacer con los que se pasan de graciosos—dijo Krul totalmente molesta

Ferid estaba aterrorizado por la expresión de Krul, era casi indescriptible el miedo que sentía Ferid…Claro al final termino con un grito por parte de Ferid y un silencio fúnebre, la verdad nadie sabe que le paso al final de todo esto. Pero claro casi nadie se interesó de que el haiga desaparecido ya que el solo él era el juguete de la reina.

 ** _Hola, si se me desaparecí y en mi defensa échele la culpa a la lluvia, las explicaciones con detalle se las daré en el siguiente capítulo de mi otra serie de owari no seraph, esto fue para compasar la desaparición. Arigato…_**


End file.
